


Rips and Tears

by OctolingO



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: Finian really needs to take better care of himself.
Kudos: 24





	Rips and Tears

Finian winces as he limps across the floor of the  _ Zero _ , exosuit hissing. He should've fixed it long ago, but keeping his crew safe and hacking into computers are more important than spending time in the low-gee room of the  _ Zero _ or repairing his stupid exosuit. 

“Are you well, Finian?” Kal asks. Finian forces on a grin. 

“Never been better, Pixieboy.” Kal gives him a wary look, but he doesn’t press. Finian sighs, mostly in relief. He is elated when he sits back at his station, muscles relaxing ever so slightly. “What are we hacking today?” He says. Tyler chuckles.

“No hacking.”

“Aw, man.”

“Finian.” Zila says. Finian jumps; the dark-haired girl had appeared seemingly from nowhere.

“What’s up?”

“You need to repair your exosuit.” Zila states. Finian rolls his eyes. 

“For the last time, my exosuit is fine.  _ I  _ am fine.” He says. He stands up, muscles screaming in protest, and does a spin. He is almost immediately struck with a wave of lightheadedness, and sits down before anyone can notice.

Of course, someone notices anyway. 

“Fin, you need rest.” Tyler says, brows furrowing. 

“No, I  _ don’t _ .” Finian snaps. “Besides, if I go to bed then you guys can’t see my gorgeous face until I wake up.”

“Finian…” Scarlett says, reaching out a hand. “This is serious.” Finian pretends not to hear her, busying himself with something on his uniglass. Scarlett nervously bites her lip and returns to her one-sided conversation with Zila. Even Finian’s fingers are beginning to ache, and he finds himself unable to properly interact with the uniglass. 

“I’ll be right back.” The Betraskan says, standing and resisting a wince. He limps from the main space, going to wander the  _ Zero _ for a few minutes. 

Finian has only been gone about thirty seconds when a loud  _ crash  _ echoes through the  _ Zero _ , sending Squad 312 flying to their feet.    
“I’ll go check.” Scarlett says, running from the room. Tyler smirks at her back, hiding his concern. 

Scarlett finds Finian lying against the wall, panting heavily.

“Hey, Scar.” He says with a tired smile. 

“Fin! You idiot, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ve been fine.” Finian insists stubbornly. He forces himself to get up, and regrets his decision almost instantly. 

The pain assaults him from all angles; from every possible location. Finian is unable to hold in a shout of pain before his legs give out and he falls forwards, Scarlett clumsily catching him. 

“Stupid Betraskan.” Scarlett mutters, shifting to support Finian’s now unconscious form. She begins speaking into the communications system. “Ty?”

_ “Yes, Scar? Is Fin alright—” _

__ “Finian just passed out. I’m taking him to the infirmary.” Muffled cursing in Terran(from Tyler) and in Syldrathi(from Kal) is heard. 

_ “Good idea. I’ll send Zila over there in a moment to check on him.” _ The communication goes dead, leaving Scarlett in silence. She stumbles to the infirmary, dumping Finian onto a bed. She grimaces as he whimpers. This is not the funny, joking Finian she is used to. This is not the Finian she  _ wants _ to get used to. 

Zila walks in a moment later, holding a uniglass and a variety of other tools. Her golden earrings, which were spaceships not an hour before, are now small syringes. Zila does a scan of Finian, movements almost robotic. 

“He is not fatally injured.” She reports. “His neglecting to repair the exosuit is causing him a lot of pain, similar to the Terran condition ‘arthritis’. Fixing the suit and allowing Finian to spend time in a low gravity environment should relieve his pains.” Scarlett breathes a sigh of relief, looking at the lines of pain etched across Finian’s normally grinning face. She places a hand on Zila’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” She says. Zila cocks her head. 

“I am merely doing my duty.”

“I know, but… thank you for doing it.” Scarlett turns and hurries off to control center of the  _ Zero _ , where Tyler is busy gnawing his fingernails. 

“How’s Fin?” The Alpha says as soon as Scarlett enters.

“He’s okay. We just need to fix the suit and put him in low-gee, according to Zila.”

“He’s such an idiot.” Tyler says under his breath. 

“That’s what I said.” Scarlett says with a smile. Tyler chuckles. 

“Do we have a low gravity room in here?” Aurora asks softly. 

“Yeah, there’s one towards the port side.” Scarlett says. 

“I believe it is the starboard side, Scarlett.” Kal corrects. Scarlett rolls her eyes. 

“Whatever, Pixieboy.” 

“Did anyone miss me?” A rough voice says. They turn to see Zila assisting Finian into the room. 

“Fin!” Tyler exclaims. “Why are you up?”   
“I told him he shouldn't move. He insisted on coming up here to help regardless.” 

“Finian de Karran de Seel!” Scarlett says loudly, almost shouts. “Don’t you ever scare me— _ us _ like that again!” 

“Glad to know you were worried about me.” Finian says with a smirk. He winces slightly as Zila shifts to support his weight. 

“You are going straight to the low-gravity room. Right. Now.” Tyler commands. 

“W-what?”

“You just passed out. You are going to the low-gee room, and I am not letting you out until tomorrow.”

“But what am I supposed to do?”

“Perhaps fix your exosuit.” Zila suggests. 

“You are not much of a warrior, Finian.” Kal teases. “I would not suggest fighting Tyler on his decree.” Finian opens his mouth, probably to give a snarky reply, but he sighs instead. 

“Fine.” He says, pouting. 

“That was easier than I thought.” Scarlett whispers. “Kal, why don’t you assist Fin? You’re the strongest one out of all of us, and I don’t think Zila can carry our Betraskan friend much longer.”

“Very well.” Kal says, standing up with a nod. He has to stoop to support Finian, eliciting a smile from Tyler and Aurora. The two boys leave the main room, with Finian making some sort of snarky comment on his way out the door. 

Finian is dropped off in the low gravity room, and he leans against the wall for a moment to catch his breath and give his aches a moment to recede before leaning over and pressing the button on the wall. The countdown activates, and Finian almost laughs in relief as he feels his body relax. He aimlessly floats around the room, elated to be free of his near constant pains, even if it is just for a few hours. 

“I’d better get to work on this thing, then.” He murmurs, taking off the exosuit—yet another luxury he can only afford when in low gravity. The collection of tools against the wall make themselves useful as Finian sets to work repairing. 


End file.
